Crash
by Netellafim
Summary: Ca avait commencé comme une journée normale. Mais ca s'était terminé par la mort d'un immortel, point final d'une histoire qui n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer. Et toujours, le silence.


**CRASH**

Blabla de l'auteur : Un petit signe de vie, pour montrer que j'existe encore. Youhou je suis là, ne m'oubliez pas ! Moi je ne vous oublie pas ! Vous me manquez mes petits marshmallow. Donc comme pour To Do List, un petit OS pour montrer que mon encéphalogramme n'est pas encore plat. Bip. Bip. Je sais pas si c'est ouf, j'ai demander à deux camarades auteurs de le lire, et j'ai eu des réactions plutôt positives, alors j'ai décidé de publier. C'est mieux que rien non ? La diarrhée verbale remplace le silence radio l'espace de quelques minutes. J'ai mis un rating T qui n'est pas vraiment mérité, c'était juste parce que je sais que certains ont comme code de l'honneur de ne pas lire de fics K. Mais en fait, ia pas un « bite », pas un « couille », pas un « putain de pute borgne et vérolée ». Rien de grossier. Et rien de sexuel. Je sais, vous êtes déçus. Et moi-même ca me désole. Mais qui sait, peut-être que ca vous distraira quand même sans ça ? De la même façon, j'ai pas voulu mettre « deathfic » parce que ca fait peur, mais il est sans doute de mon devoir de vous dire la vérité. C'est une deathfic. Et tant qu'on est dans les tares atroces, c'est aussi une songfic. Oui, je cumule les péchés et les circonstances aggravantes. Non votre Honneur, je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. A vous de voir si vous tentez le coup quand même, pour voir, quitte à me jeter des pierres après.

Avant qu'on se perde de vue pendant quelques minutes (le temps que vous lisiez), je voulais vous raconté un truc de ouf qui m'est arrivé ! Pour vous raconter l'histoire _ab ovo_, faut remonter il y a quelques années (je dirais pas combien, ca me semble trop loin, et je me sens trop vieille quand je compte), j'ai découvert les fanfictions HPDM. J'étais au lycée, et je glandais sur internet (comme quoi les années passent et il y a des choses qui ne changent pas). Et un clic en amenant un autre, je suis tombé sur un site. Absolute Harry-Draco. Un nom prometteur. Et une épiphanie. Mes premières lectures de yaoi, HPDM. C'est un site servant d'«archive de fanfictions finies » provenant de ffnet, des HPDM uniquement. Les créatrices du site y publient donc celles qui leur plaisent le plus. J'ai ainsi commencé mes lectures avec la crème de la crème. Artoung, Pilgrim, Warriormeuh,… C'est une sale habitude de commencer par ce qu'il y a de meilleur, parce qu'après, le reste semble terriblement fade. Ca vous rend difficile, perpétuellement insatisfait. J'ai dévoré tout le site, attendant impatiemment une autre mise à jour à chaque fois. Puis j'ai passé le bac, et je me suis retrouvé dans les études supérieurs, j'ai été trop occupé pour lire. Ca me manquait. Mais bon, la vie hein… Et puis un jour, pouf, j'ai récupéré un surplus inespéré de temps libre. Une année tranquille de ma vie. L'an dernier. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai laissé de coté les sites internet pour préférer Word. J'ai arrêté de lire pour commencer à écrire. A publier. J'ai fais mon petit, tout petit bout de chemin, jusqu'à arriver ici, aujourd'hui. Et en chemin, il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu le bonheur infini de recevoir un mail. Absolute Harry-Draco, le site qui a une valeur sacrée pour moi. Une des créatrices qui m'informait qu'elle voulait me publier sur ce site qui me semblait être le panthéon des grands auteurs. Et voila, maintenant, c'est fait. Je peux mourir en paix je pense !

Donc ca c'était le quart d'heure Bon-Vieux-3615MAVIEMONCUL-A-L'Ancienne pour pas perdre la main =) ca vous a manqué ? A moi oui !

Reviewez, ne reviewez pas, on est dans un pays libre, en tout cas, merci d'être passé par là =)

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Je discutais avec quelqu'un qui me disait que les songfics, c'était pas son truc. ( Le mien non plus, ai-je répondu, pas du tout affolée par le paradoxe de la chose, moi qui en ait déjà publié 7 songfics (soit un tiers quand même de mes fics)) . Son argument, c'était que les songfics, c'était des self trips. Déjà WTF. Et ensuite… ca m'a fait réfléchir. Ouais, je sais, c'est pas dur de me faire réfléchir. Tu me dis « tiens, tu trouves pas que le nuage, c'est un peu comme du coton mais en gouttes d'eau ? » je dors pas trois semaines tellement ca tourne. Et oui, je te tutoies, parce que normalement j'aime pas qu'on me tutoie gratuitement sur internet (genre recevoir des mails « nos promotions exceptionnelles pour toi ! » et autres) mais comme j'offre un peu de moi-même à mes lecteurs (c'est ca l'idée, non, quand on écrit ? Qui veut un bras ? Une jambe ? Si je peux donner des conseils, j'ai les genoux pourris mais parait que j'ai de jolis yeux… A vous de choisir), je me permets de les tutoyer. Sauf si ien a un qui a plus de 40 ans, là je vouvoie =) Tout ca pour dire… qu'est-ce qui n'est pas un self trip ? Je veux dire, peu importe ce qu'on écrit, c'est un self trip. Parce qu'on est seul, seul face à soi-même, à soi-même et à la feuille blanche, qu'elle soit faire de cellulose ou de pixels. La feuille et soi-même. Un duel, ou un duo, une danse peut-être. Généralement, je danse pas très bien, mais bon, le cul sur une chaise et les doigts sur le clavier, ca va, je m'en sors. Et puis au moins, à cette danse-là, c'est moi qui choisis la musique. J'ai pas à subir Rihanna et Lady Gaga. Ca c'est cool. Donc ouais. Ecrire, c'est se taper un self-trip. C'est s'auto-kiffer, dire ce qu'on a à dire, et si on n'a rien à dire, surtout si on n'a rien à dire, on invente, on invente, on invente. On peut le faire avec légèreté, comme un passe temps. Ou on peut le faire en se donnant à fond, parce que ca compte, quelque part. Mais surtout, jamais, jamais se prendre complètement au sérieux. Sinon c'est plus un self-trip, c'est une dissertation. C'est plus de l'art, c'est un devoir. L'art ne peut pas être un devoir. Alors on se détend, on écrit, et après, on avise. Peut-être mettre le tout la poubelle, ou bien demander à sa pote Micheline ce qu'elle en pense. Et parfois, on jette le résultat en pâture à des inconnus. Et la question, c'est : combien de ces inconnus vont me suivre ? Combien vont adhérer à mon self trip ? Ien a qui ont de la chance. JKR a réussi à ce que son trip soit partagé par plein de gens. Et même que certains ont tellement kiffé son trip qu'ils se mettent à tripper sur son trip. Bon, c'est pas tout ca, mais à force de parler de trip, j'ai envie d'une andouillette…

Fond Musical Proposé : Ce que j'aime avec les songfics, c'est que c'est une corvée de moins : pas besoin de se casser la tête « mais quelle musique peut bien coller avec ca ? ». Là c'est simple. Tout est dans le titre. Donc vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez – et c'est vivement recommandé – écouter _Crash_. Ca vient du dernier album de **Sum 41**, Screaming Bloody Murder. Je sais je sais, quoi, de la musique de teenage rebelle, non mais attends c'est quoi ce délire ! Non mais j'écris pas de deathfic sur fond de pogo adolescent, rassurez-vous. Cette petite perle est une balade douce et caressante. Sur un album globalement très bon je trouve (même si ca rompt pas mal avec l'esprit I_n Too Deep_). Une chanson très à propos, à écouter absolument, qu'on soit fan de Sum 41 ou pas. Et un album aussi nécessaire pour les fans de Sum 41 et de bon rock. Ne me remerciez pas. My pleasure =)

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur doré (les vacances ensoleillées sont passées par là, si vous êtes des petits veinards et/ou des branleurs de collégiens/lycéens/étudiants chanceux)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Derrière un grand bureau en bois précieux qui aurait pu représenter le prestige de son possesseur s'il n'avait pas été dissimulé sous des piles de parchemins et de feuilles, un blond à l'air concentré écrivait, une plume verte émeraude à la main. Son visage aux traits délicats était fermé, tendu, reflétant sa concentration extrême. Il avait souvent cet air-là lorsqu'il écrivait d'importantes missives à destination de très éminents dignitaires internationaux. Et rien dans la pièce ne pouvait le distraire, le silence était parfait. En effet, les murs s'étaient vu appliquer plusieurs sorts d'isolation phonique, car Drago Malefoy détestait être dérangé quand il travaillait. Ainsi, en cet instant, les seuls sont qui pouvaient atteindre l'oreille, aussi fine fut-elle, était la respiration lente du blond et les grattements de sa plume sur le papier soyeux. Pas le moindre tic-tac, aucun écho de discussion, aucun martèlement dû aux talons aiguilles des secrétaires dans le couloir, pas même le souffle du vent dehors. Juste le silence, lourd, épais, rassurant, paisible, parfait. Le silence.<p>

TOC TOC TOC

Il sembla au blond que ce détestable son résonnait sur les murs blancs de son bureau en un écho tonitruant. Furieux d'avoir été interrompu si brusquement dans son travail – la violence de ce tapotement qui avait déchiré le dais lourd de ce silence de mort qui lui plaisait tant avait carrément fait sursauter le Sang Pur au point de faire une atroce rature – il fit pivoter son fauteuil en cuir vers l'origine du bruit : la fenêtre. Une chouette. Sale bête.

Normalement, les chouettes arrivaient chez sa secrétaire qui s'occupait de lui faire parvenir les mots, lui évitant le contact désagréable de ces oiseaux souvent sales et parfois colériques.

Il se leva avec mauvaise humeur pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, mais soudain il se figea, une terrible tension l'étreignant : la chouette en question était un Hibou Redoutable(1). Relativement petite, un plumage noir luisant, un port altier, et des immenses yeux d'un orange corail presque effrayant. A sa patte droite, un petit parchemin était attaché. A la gauche, une bague bleue pale. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Cette espèce de hibou était très rare. Rapide, infaillible, endurante, elle était très adaptée pour délivrer les courriers importants. Seulement, les seuls à l'utiliser, c'était…

Il ouvrit, et l'oiseau tendit la patte, imperméable à l'angoisse qui torturait le blond. A peine eut-il récupéré le papier que l'animal lui tourna le dos et s'envola. Il referma la fenêtre, le parchemin dans sa main. Sa bouche était sèche. Nerveusement, il fit tourner inconsciemment la bague d'or blanc qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche avec son pouce. Enfin, il trouva le courage et décacheta la lettre.

En haut à gauche du parchemin, le sigle reconnaissable entre mille et qu'il s'attendait déjà à trouver : dans un cercle, une baguette de sorcier et un os croisés. Sainte Mangouste. Il prit une inspiration comme avant de plonger et se mit à lire :

_Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

_J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'Harry Potter a été admis en urgence dans nos services il y a quelques jours. Il m'a demandé de vous avertir. En tant que son médicomage, je ne peux que vous inciter à venir lui rendre visite dans les plus brefs délais._

_Dr Edmond Oswald Castle, Chef du Service de Pathologies du Sortilège, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste_

Pendant quelques secondes, le regard acier resta fixé sur l'écriture fine et déliée, relisant encore et encore ces mots. Il était pâle.

« C'est… c'est une blague ? »

Il retourna le parchemin pour y chercher une information complémentaire, le relut une quatrième fois, observa attentivement le logo dans le coin, la signature, et finit par conclure que non, ce n'était pas un canular. A travers sa perplexité et sa surprise, il sentit poindre un soulagement : ce n'était pas Astoria. Ce n'était pas Blaise. Ce n'était pas sa mère. Il souffla, les yeux fermés, remerciant Merlin.

Puis il relut une dernière fois. Potter. Le sauveur Potter. L'Elu Potter. Son ex meilleur ennemi Potter. C'était absurde. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis une douzaine d'années. Autant dire des millénaires. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts…

Après la guerre, Potter avait fuit la notoriété et la société sorcière anglaise qui le glorifiait pour disparaitre, pendant que lui avait lutté contre son image de fils de Mangemort pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un début de respect et de la reconnaissance. Il avait travaillé dur, intégré les meilleures écoles, et une fois sorti major de sa promo, il avait réussi à obtenir un poste au Ministère. On n'entendait plus du tout parler de Potter en dehors des quelques rares cérémonies commémoratives où son nom était inévitablement évoqué, mais il ne s'y montrait même plus. En fait, on ne savait même pas vraiment où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Pendant ce temps lui s'était marié, et avait gravi les échelons. Il était l'image de la réussite sociale. Et, dans la continuité logique de son ascension, il allait bientôt avoir un enfant. Un coup d'œil à la petite photo qui trônait sur un coin du bureau, presque cachée par un tas de dossiers estampillés « urgents ». Sa femme, belle, blonde, la peau couleur de miel, en bikini, éclatant de rire sur une plage de Polynésie, pendant leur voyage de noce. Oui, tout était parfait. Et dans cette vie idéale, il n'y avait plus de place pour Potter.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur la disparition de Potter. Il était même incapable de visualiser leur dernière rencontre. Un gala de charité. Pour les orphelins de la guerre, il en était presque sur. Le dernier auquel il se souvenait avoir vu Potter pointer le bout de son nez… Mais peut-être y en avait-il eu d'autres. Est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement parlé ? Ce soir-là, il avait un peu dépassé certaines limites, notamment celle du nombre de verres qu'il pouvait se permettre de boire, et la nuit disparaissait dans un brouillard éthylique.

Il haussa les épaules. Peu importait. Mais pourquoi – Merlin pourquoi ? – Potter l'appelait-il à son chevet après tant d'années ?

Son chevet… Une urgence… Potter n'allait quand même pas mourir ? Il sursauta. L'idée lui semblait incongrue. Potter est immortel voyons. La preuve, il avait battu le Lord noir. Alors pourquoi était-il à l'hopital ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? Pourquoi le ton vague mais pressant du médicomage ? Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Un nouveau nœud comprimait son estomac, angoisse sourde. Il se moquait bien de Potter, sans doute. Mais quand même… C'était Potter. Inexplicablement, il se leva et attrapa son manteau. Quoique ce soit, il suffisait d'y aller pour savoir ce qui se passait. Pour avoir toutes les réponses. Il regarda sa montre. Presque l'heure du déjeuner de toute manière. Le parchemin toujours serré dans son poing, il sortit en se couvrant.

« Stacie, je sors un peu plus tôt que prévu, j'ai une course personnelle à faire, ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. »

La jeune femme un peu rondelette qui rangeait des dossiers derrière un petit bureau croulant sous la paperasse le regarda par-dessus des petites lunettes à monture en écaille, ses yeux bleus reflétant une certaine perplexité, mais elle acquiesça quand même sagement. Ce qui de toute manière n'avait pas grande importance puisque le jeune cadre était déjà loin. Ecrivant mentalement mille scénarios expliquant pourquoi Potter était à l'hopital, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur doré. Une fois arrivé dans l'atrium, il rejoignit les cheminées. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure du déjeuner, ainsi l'atrium était presque désert, et il n'eut pas à attendre pour emprunter une des cheminées. Au milieu des flammes, il articula « Hopital Sainte Mangouste ».

Il déboucha dans le hall principal de l'hopital, le vacarme usuel du lieu lui sautant au visage. Des médicomages allaient et venaient en tout sens, lisant des commémoratifs ou parlant à toute vitesse à une infirmière qui trottinait à leurs cotés. Et comme toujours, les sièges en plastique de la salle d'attente regorgeaient de cas pittoresques, de pauvres gens pas très adroits qui hoquetaient des bulles, produisaient des barrissements, étaient violets à pois jaunes, ou qui fumait par divers orifices. Mais l'angoisse inexplicable qui enflait encore un peu dans le ventre de Drago l'empêcha de profiter du spectacle. Il se dirigea tout droit jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil, et y trouva une infirmière aux cheveux gris et à la mine revêche qui posa sur lui un regard bovin.

« Bonjour, je viens voir Harry Potter. Il doit être au … au service de Pathologie des Sortilèges. »

Il amorça un geste pour déplier le parchemin froissé qu'il avait encore en main mais avait qu'il ait eu le temps de finir, la réponse claqua.

« Cinquième étage, chambre 47 »

Il fixa une seconde l'employée, surpris par sa rapidité, et il lui sembla qu'elle rougissait, honteuse d'avoir révélée qu'elle connaissait par cœur le numéro de la chambre du Survivant.

Drago se détourna, et rejoignit les escaliers. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit grimper les escaliers trois par trois. C'est essoufflé qu'il atteignit le 5ème étage. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il comme ça? A travers le petit hublot aménagé dans la porte battante, il jeta un œil dans le couloir : désert. Il souffla, puis, sa respiration étant presque revenue à la normale, il poussa la porte. Du couloir, on entendait des bruits étouffés provenant des différentes chambres. Ce silence tinté de chuchotis avait quelque chose d'oppressant, après le brouhaha de l'accueil. Un silence… de mort.

Il frissonna, chassant l'idée de son esprit, et jeta un œil au plan à la recherche de la porte 47. Une minute plus tard, il s'immobilisa devant la porte close peinte en vert pastel. Pourquoi les murs des hôpitaux sont toujours badigeonnés de couleurs vomitives ?

La paume de sa main était moite. Un dossier était glissé dans une boite sur la porte, mais il se sentit étrangement gêné à l'idée de lire le dossier de Potter. Ils n'avaient jamais été intimes, et il ne se sentait pas le droit de lire cela. Pas plus qu'il ne se sentait légitime ici, dans ce couloir aseptisé, dans ce silence angoissant. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil au papier, le temps de capter le nom « Harry Potter » puis il leva la main pour toquer. Il tremblait un peu. Il souffla. Ce n'était pas sa femme, pas sa famille, pas un de ses amis. Il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir angoissé – à part l'angoissante perspective de revoir Potter après toutes ses années alors qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était devenu, et l'angoissante question du « pourquoi moi ? », bien sur. Il inspira, et enfin, frappa. Deux coups. Pas de réponse. Il hésita, mais au lieu de faire demi-tour, il poussa la porte. Un tout petit peu, juste pour l'entrebâiller. Le silence régnait aussi dans la pièce, le mur était bleu pâle.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Mais personne ne répondit. Il poussa un peu plus la porte à tout hasard. Dans son champ de vision, le bout d'un lit médicalisé, baigné dans la lumière qui provenait de dehors à travers des stores à lamelles. Il y avait quelqu'un allongé dans le lit. Potter était là. Peut-être dormait-il. Il fit un pas. Son cœur battait fort. Il s'arrêta un instant. Une faiblesse soudaine l'empêcha d'avancer. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à voir Potter dans un lit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? Potter amoindri… Potter à terre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça de sa vie. Potter, il n'existait que camper fièrement sur ses pieds, le torse bombé, le regard brûlant de détermination et de rage. Potter était un guerrier, il était fait pour combattre, pas pour s'allonger. Pas pour agoniser. Pas pour mourir…

Il faillit faire demi-tour pour la quinzième fois, mais il avança une fois encore. Juste un pas de plus. Et le tableau lui apparut en entier. Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing au plexus solaire. Entre les draps blancs et les couvertures soigneusement lissées, il y avait un corps endormi. S'il n'avait pas su que c'était lui, sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas reconnu.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils tombaient sur son front, dans son cou, presque jusqu'à ses épaules. Ils étaient devenus poivre et sel – pourtant il était encore jeune, ils étaient encore jeunes, et il était presque certain que Potter n'avait jamais eu de cheveux blanc à Poudlard, c'était surprenant – mais ils avaient toujours leur manque totale de discipline qui était si représentatif de Potter, crinière de boucles épaisses et rondes qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Il ne portait pas ses éternelles lunettes et ses paupières étaient closes sur ses yeux verts. Il était si pâle, lui qui avait eu le teint plutôt mat, lui qui était bronzé par des heures de quidditch autrefois. Il reposait, inerte, blanc sur blanc. Il semblait mince. Presque maigre. Trop fragile pour être Potter. Etrangement, à cette seconde, Drago s'entendit penser « Harry » pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce n'était pas Potter qui était étendu là. C'était Harry. La fière icône insoumise semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette vision, il détourna le regard, détaillant la pièce. Une commode, un fauteuil en cuir dans un coin pour les visiteurs – il doutait qu'Harry puisse se lever pour en profiter – une table de chevet sur laquelle il n'y avait qu'un livre, une boite de mouchoirs, une cruche d'eau et un verre à demi rempli. Une réalité lui sauta soudain aux yeux : pas de fleurs, pas de bouquets, pas de ballons, pas de bonbons. Comment était-ce possible ?

Tout allait trop vite, c'était trop d'un coup, et Drago sentit sa tête tourner. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il fallait qu'il parte. Qu'il parte et qu'il oublie le visage livide d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nausée. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea à pas chancelants vers la porte, mais avant qu'il l'ait atteinte, elle s'ouvrit, le forçant à faire un bond en arrière. Un homme entre deux âges entra, le nez dans le dossier, et sursauta violemment en voyant Drago. Après un flottement pendant lequel tous deux reprenaient leurs esprits, il se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour. Je suis le Dr Castle, Mr Potter est mon patient. Vous… vous êtes Mr Malefoy ? »

Il semblait soucieux et grave, son front se froissant, augmentant l'anxiété de Drago. D'une voix incertaine, il confirma. Il jeta un œil au dessus de son épaule, et le besoin de sortir l'oppressa une fois encore.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, et de toute manière il dort, alors… »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et contourna le médicomage à l'air épuisé pour sortir. Mais avant qu'il ait franchi la porte, il sentit une large main se refermer sur son bras.

« Attendez ! »

Il se retourna, surpris.

« Monsieur Malefoy, il faut que nous parlions de l'état de Monsieur Potter.

‒ Ecoutez, vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Je ne suis pas ami avec Potter, on ne s'est pas revu depuis plus de 10 ans, et même avant ça, on ne s'aimait pas, alors je vais juste…

‒ S'il vous plait ! Il n'a personne d'autre !

‒ … Que… Quoi ? Mais enfin, par Merlin, c'est Potter, il a des tonnes d'amis ! »

La tête de Drago se remit à tourner. Il ne comprenait pas. Pas de fleurs, pas de cartes, pas de ballons… où étaient-ils tous ? Le médicomage avait l'air accablé.

« Il n'a plus personne. Il a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde depuis un certain temps déjà apparemment.

‒ Mais… Pourquoi ils ne les rappellent pas eux s'il a envie de parler à quelqu'un ?

‒ Il faudra le lui demander. »

Une infirmière passa dans le couloir, l'air affairé, et le blond chercha ses mots tout en écoutant distraitement les sabots de la femme claquer sur le linoléum au rythme de ses pas. Enfin, il trouva le courage de poser la question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Un soupire lui répondit. L'homme lâcha enfin son bras et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Vous ne voudriez pas vous assoir ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, jusqu'à une petite alcôve où se trouvaient une demi-douzaine de fauteuils élimés mais confortables dans lequel il se laissa tomber. Docile, interdit, Drago suivit le mouvement.

« Je… je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce qu'il a à l'heure actuelle. J'ai fais des dizaines de tests, cherché dans tous les livres, mais je ne sais pas. Il… sa magie s'éteint. Je crois que ça fait un certain temps déjà que c'est comme ça. Il est ici depuis déjà deux semaines. Quand il est arrivé, il allait encore relativement bien. Il état incapable de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un lumos, mais ses fonctions vitales étaient bonnes. Mais les choses se dégradent, vite, et de plus en plus vite.

‒ Mais… Il va s'en sortir ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est… c'est Potter ! »

Le médicomage eut l'air navré pour Drago. Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

« Monsieur Malefoy, à l'heure actuelle, Mr Potter ne peut plus manger tout seul, il ne peut plus se lever, il dort de plus en plus, chaque mouvement est une épreuve et il est devenu muet. Pendant un temps, il arrivait encore péniblement à écrire, mais hier, il… il a sans doute senti qu'il n'y arriverait plus pour longtemps. Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé un mot. »

Après une hésitation, il fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse et déplia un petit papier. Drago y trouva une écriture tremblante, des lettres détachées et tordues comme celles d'un petit enfant qui apprend à écrire, avec des fautes d'orthographe. « jindr Drag malfo ».

Il fixa le papier sans comprendre.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas seulement muet mais que… que son esprit… régresse en quelque sorte. Au fil de jours, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer, sa manière de parler s'est… comment dire… simplifiée, on aurait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas la langue, pire, qu'il était incapable de formuler des pensées élaborées, bien qu'il comprenne encore quand on lui parle, du moins je crois... C'est… je n'ai jamais vu ca. En une semaine, ses cheveux ont viré au gris, et il a perdu une dizaine de kilos. Il… »

Il cherchait ses mots, mais aucun mot n'aurait suffit. Drago le fixait, l'air effaré, effrayé, désemparé. Puis soudain, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge, il se releva d'un bond.

« Je n'ai rien à faire là. Ce n'est pas à moi d'être là. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. Granger, et Weasel ! Je vous enverrais une lettre avec une liste complète de leurs noms si vous voulez, mais là, j'ai du travail et…

‒ Je vous en prie Mr Malefoy. Vous ne comprenez pas. Il va mourir. Et il a besoin de vous. C'est vous qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… il mérite bien ça ? »

Un instant, le médicomage crut que le blond allait se mettre à hurler de rage, mais il resta silencieux, et finalement, il se mit à secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Il recula, un pas, deux pas, ses yeux gris paniqués fixés dans ceux du Dr Castle, et il finit par tourner les talons avant de s'enfuir. Pourquoi il courait ? Il ne voulait pas être là. Il voulait partir. Il avait du travail. Il avait une vie. Potter n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de venir comme ça, et de lui réclamer quoique ce soit. Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient été quelque chose il fut un temps. Pas des amis, ni même des camarades, juste des exutoires mutuels, des défouloirs. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Ce n'était pas une relation qui signifiait quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas proches. Ils ne se détestaient peut-être pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour se taper dessus. C'était bien pratique et c'était tout. Facile. Un bon compromis. Win-Win. Ca ne coutait rien et ca rapportait tout. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter vienne salir ca aujourd'hui ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il dévala les 5 étages et jaillit dans l'accueil, s'attirant quelques regards surpris qu'il ne vit pas. En bousculant quelques personnes au passage, il rejoignit la cheminée, s'engouffra dedans, et bafouilla son adresse. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de calme. Il avait besoin d'un scotch. D'un scotch, et d'un cigare. Et d'oublier.

Il déboula, hagard, dans son salon. Là encore, le silence. La maison était déserte. Malgré le fait qu'elle en était à son septième mois de grossesse, Astoria insistait pour travailler. Elle adorait son travail d'institutrice.

Il avança. Un pas. Deux pas. Le parquet qui grince. Et rien que le silence. Le silence qui l'étouffait, jusqu'à la nausée. Il fallait du bruit, il fallait un signe de vie, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas… Il courut, et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient aux étages. Dans un dérapage, il s'arrêta devant la salle de musique, et c'est avec acharnement et violence qu'il tapa sur les touches de son piano. Que jouer ? Peu importe. Du bruit. Au hasard, il laissa ses doigts courir, incapable de suivre la partition qui trainait là, ouverte. Incapable de suivre quoique ce soit, parce que l'image de Potter alité semblait remplir son champ de vision. Et la voix basse et sincèrement compatissante du médicomage. « Il va mourir. Il va mourir. Il va mourir. »

« NOOOOOOON ! »

D'un geste rageur, Drago referma le couvercle du piano. Non. Non. Non c'était un cauchemar. Il capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête à s'en faire craquer les vertèbres. Ce n'était qu'un miroir. Ce n'était que son reflet. Il se leva et s'approcha. Il avait l'air d'un mort-vivant. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son teint était livide, ses yeux vides. Non. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Avant qu'il ait réalisé, il balançait son poing de toutes ses forces dans le miroir, et son reflet disparut de son champ de vision alors que les éclats de verre tombaient en pluie. Il recula et sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il regarda sa main, le sang qui coulait, rouge, scintillant. Il desserra la main, et des décharges de douleurs irradièrent dans tout son corps. Au creux de sa paume, moite, froissé, un petit morceau de papier jaune qui était maintenant taché de sang vermillon. « jindr Drag malfo »

« Harry… »

Il allait mourir. C'était vrai. C'était impossible. Mais pourtant ca arrivait. Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu la pâleur, la peau tendu sur ses pommettes autrefois rondes. Il avait vu les cheveux gris, les lèvres gercées, les cernes violacées. Il avait vu les poignets fragiles, les bras maigres, le désespoir du médicomage face à ce mystère dramatique. Harry. C'était impossible et pourtant c'était en train de se passer. C'était impensable. Il allait mourir. Seul. Seul. Il lui devait bien ça, c'est ce que le médicomage avait dit. Il lui devait bien ça. Pour tous les bleus et toutes les fois où leurs corps à corps haineux étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Pour le monde sorcier. Pour le sacrifice. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait en tant qu'Harry Potter. Pour tout ce qu'il avait représenté en tant que Potter. Pour tout ce qu'il avait été en tant qu'Harry. Oui. Peut-être que oui.

Dans un état second, il se releva, et redescendit dans le salon. Il contempla un instant les flammes orangées qui crépitaient dans l'âtre. Il se sentait terrifié. Tout ca semblait absurde et irréel. Une heure plus tôt, il rédigeait une lettre pour un homme d'affaire russe très influent à propos d'une histoire de taxes et de magouilles qui lui semblait maintenant tellement ridicule et dépourvue d'intérêt. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de Harry Potter ce matin, il aurait haussé les épaules avec indifférence. Un brave gars au fond. Une ancienne connaissance, ils avaient quelques souvenirs communs pas forcément très glorieux. Pas de quoi le rendre irremplaçable, pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Harry Potter, l'oublié, le dernier de ses soucis, habitant de ses souvenirs, de son passé. Rien qu'un fantôme de son ancienne vie. Il s'en moquait bien, de ce que pouvait bien devenir Harry Potter. N'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant… pourtant, maintenant il allait regarder mourir le héros de toute une nation. Pire. Il allait tenir la main de son meilleur ennemi oublié alors qu'il mourait dans un dénuement et une solitude totales. Il aurait mérité des tambours et une cornemuse, des feux d'artifice et une chorale. Ou mieux, il aurait mérité la présence de tous ses amis. Mais au lieu de tout ça, c'était lui qu'il voulait. C'était ridicule. Mais c'était son devoir d'y aller. Voir Potter mourir. Recueillir le dernier souffle du plus immortel des sales cons. C'était un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Les flammes devinrent vertes et il s'y engouffra sans hésiter. Déterminé, le regard fixé sur la porte menant aux escaliers, il traversa le hall carrelé, sourd aux appels, semant une piste de gouttes de sang derrière lui.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Vous êtes blessé ! Monsieur ? »

Distraitement, il compta les marches tout en revoyant Potter refuser de lui serrer la main.

Le couloir silencieux qui sentait le détergent. Les murs pastel. La porte verte. Sans se laisser le temps d'hésiter, il entra.

« C'est bien, Mr Potter. Encore une ou deux cuillères. »

Drago s'immobilisa et hésita. Etait-ce mieux ou pire ? Harry était réveillé. Mais une infirmière était assise à coté du lit dans le fauteuil, et lui tendait une cuillère à soupe pleine d'une purée indéfinissable. Et ses yeux… ses yeux si verts étaient fixés sur le visage lunaire de l'aide soignante. Vides. Si voir son meilleur ennemi ravagé était une épreuve terrible, voir ses yeux aussi inexpressifs fut plus dur encore que tout le reste. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Oh, bonjour ! Vous devez être Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Il sursauta en réalisant que l'infirmière avait remarqué sa présence et le fixait maintenant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais préféra hocher simplement la tête, ayant trop peur que sa voix ne tremble. Il le regardait. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond : il lui sembla que l'étincelle de vie réapparut dans les orbes émeraude. Il le regardait. Mieux, il le _voyait_. L'intensité du regard qu'ils échangèrent fit chanceler Drago. Il n'entendit même pas l'infirmière dire qu'elle repasserait plus tard.

De longues minutes plus tard, Drago retrouva la force de se mouvoir, et il contourna lentement le lit pour venir se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil encore chaud. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard une seule seconde. Drago luttait contre une envie de pleurer. Parce qu'Harry le fixait comme s'il n'y avait que lui au monde, comme s'il l'avait attendu depuis des siècles. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Il chercha ses mots.

« Harry… »

Le Survivant cligna des yeux. Avec une infinie lenteur, laborieusement, il mobilisa sa main droite, tournant sa paume vers le haut. Drago l'observa, interdit. Devant son hésitation, Harry étendit un peu plus les doigts. Le blond frissonna, et finalement, il prit la main fine et fragile de Harry dans la sienne. Elle était froide. Difficilement, l'Elu referma ses doigts pour serrer la main blanche. L'émotion qui grandit dans la poitrine de Drago était inexplicable mais néanmoins implacable. Incapable de lutter, il se laissa submerger. Il était bouleversé. C'était absurde. Tout ça était totalement absurde. Harry. Sa main qui l'avait si souvent frappé. Ses poings qui lui avaient si souvent fait voir 36 chandelles. Et maintenant, le brun n'était même plus capable de serrer sa main. Il avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas rester là, il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant Harry, il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard. Il amorça un geste pour se retirer et partir, mais le regard vert se fit suppliant alors que les doigts se contractaient douloureusement l'espace d'une seconde. Après un instant à se jauger, Drago abandonna et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

« D'accord. »

Harry n'avait que lui. Personne d'autre. Que lui. Et c'était apparemment tout ce qu'il voulait. Juste quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main. Doucement, il susurra un sort de soin pour refermer la blessure dans sa paume et posa sa seconde main sur le dos de celle de Harry.

« D'accord Harry. »

Rassuré, le brun sourit – ou tout du moins ses yeux semblèrent sourire, car son visage restait inexpressif – et il ferma peu à peu les yeux, se laissant glisser dans un sommeil apaisé, laissant Drago seul avec sa perplexité et sa peur.

_**Hold me now,  
>'Cause I couldn't even if I tried.<br>It's over now,  
>I guess it really is my time.<strong>_

_Serre-moi tout de suite,_

_Parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire même si j'essaye._

_C'est fini maintenant._

_Je suppose que mon heure est venue._

Une heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, papillonna, et finit par apercevoir Drago qui était toujours là, statut de marbre blanc, les yeux grands ouverts, grave, le fixant. A nouveau, de la reconnaissance soulagée dans le regard vert. Le blond fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, avec nervosité. On sentait qu'il cherchait ses mots.

« Toi et moi, on a toujours été cash Harry. Tu ne me contrediras pas là-dessus. »

Le héros déchu cligna des yeux.

« Alors on ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant que… maintenant. »

Maintenant que… que quoi ? Maintenant qu'il s'agissait de parler sérieusement ? Maintenant qu'ils ne se battaient plus comme des gamins ? Maintenant qu'Harry allait crever ? Qu'il allait le laisser seul ? Le Sang Pur ravala la dérangeante envie de pleurer qui montait et se concentra.

« Tu… Tu vas mourir bientôt. Ca semble inévitable d'après le docteur. »

Admettre ça à voix haute était terriblement douloureux, il laissa quelques secondes de silence effacer ces mots tragiques et si dépourvus de réalité pourtant. Dans les yeux verts, il ne détecta pas vraiment le déchirant désespoir qu'il aurait pourtant trouvé sain et normal, juste une sorte de douce mélancolie qui le laissa perplexe et qui, étrangement, ajouta à sa nervosité.

« Harry… J'ai besoin que tu me parles. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je… j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je fais ici. Pourquoi moi ? »

Harry eut l'air triste.

« Ca n'a aucun sens. Je veux dire… toi et moi… pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi moi ? Et où tu étais ces dix dernières années ? Harry… »

Dans son emportement, Drago s'était penché sur le lit, ses coudes s'enfonçant dans le matelas épais, son regard suppliant planté dans celui du brun, sa main serrant plus que de raison celle du mourant. L'un comme l'autre se sentaient terriblement impuissants, incapable de franchir la barrière du silence. Dans un gémissement de désespoir, Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et se laissa aller en arrière dans le fauteuil. Après quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide, il parla d'une voix basse et un peu tremblante.

« Il faut… il faut que je sorte… que j'aille envoyer un hibou… Que… Que… »

Le souffle de Harry se fit saccadé, ses yeux écarquillés, paniqués. Il tenta de retenir les doigts délicats dans sa main sans force, mais c'était peine perdu. Coupable, Drago se leva, et s'éloigna.

« Désolé… je reviens vite… promis… »

Le blond préféra détourner le regard pour ne plus voir Harry qui le suppliait silencieusement. Un peu hagard, il resta planté dans le couloir quelques secondes. Il décida, pour se donner une contenance, d'aller envoyer un hibou à sa secrétaire pour la prévenir qu'il était à l'hopital pour… un « ami » ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le mot juste, mais ça suffirait à éviter les questions.

Il resta longtemps dans la volière à regarder le petit hibou noir disparaitre au dessus des toits londoniens. Et même lorsqu'elle se fut volatilisée, il continua à regarder Londres. Quelle horrible journée. Quelle horrible idée. Harry Potter, agonisant. Drago Malefoy lui tenant la main. Et le silence. C'était une mauvaise blague. C'était impossible. Entre eux, ca avait toujours été très bruyant, très vivant, très violent. Les coups, les insultes, l'instant présent, l'adrénaline. Et pourtant ça arrivait. Si seulement il avait pu donner un sens à tout ça. Savoir ce qu'Harry pensait. Ce qu'Harry avait en tête…

Il crut qu'il allait se gifler. Il fit volte-face, dérapant dans les fientes – tant pis pour ses jolies chaussures hors de prix – et courut à perdre haleine dans les enfilades de couloirs pastels.

Il poussa la porte et son cœur s'arrêta : Harry avait les yeux fermés, la tête ballante sur le coté.

« Non… non non non non non non non NON NON ! »

Il se précipita et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Il était si frêle. Pas déjà. Pas déjà pitié. Merlin… Alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration pour appeler à l'aide, il sentit un souffle caresser ses mains. Si faible, si ténu, presque une hallucination. Mais non. Deux yeux verts et humides le fixaient.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je suis là. Ca va aller. »

Y avait-il de phrase plus absurde ? Bien sur que non, ca n'allait pas aller. Il allait mourir. Ca n'irait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il le dise. Tout comme il fallait qu'il enlace Harry en cet instant. Peut-être que c'était étrange, peut-être qu'il était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais il devait le faire. Rien ne pouvait plus rendre la situation plus absurde qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors il ferma les yeux, et il attira précautionneusement le corps trop frêle contre son torse. Juste une seconde. Pour sentir la chaleur douce qu'il dégageait. Pour sentir son cœur battre. Pour entendre son souffle. Pour sentir ses cheveux si étonnamment doux lui caresser la joue.

_**I don't wanna go,  
>But it's time I <strong>__**gotta say goodbye.  
>So hold me now,<br>'Cause this'll be our last time**_

_Je ne veux pas partir_

_Ma__is il est temps pour moi de dire adieu_

_Alors serre-moi maintenant_

_Parce que ce sera notre dernier instant ensemble._

Il se détacha du corps si ridiculement mince, et, apaisé, revint s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Presque naturellement, ses mains reprirent celle de Harry. Longtemps, il savoura juste ce contact. Le soulagement ridicule. Il était encore en vie. C'était vain, c'était un infime sursis. Quelques heures encore. Mais bientôt, les yeux verts cesseraient de le fixer intensément. Cependant, pour l'instant, pour l'instant, il était encore là, ils étaient encore là. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce qu'il voulait retenir. Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressaient la peau pâle, se délectant de la pulsation même discrète qu'ils trouvaient sous la peau fine du poignet gracile.

Après un long moment, Drago se souvint de l'idée qu'il avait eue. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de… de comprendre pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé. »

Un voile d'inquiétude recouvrit les yeux verts.

« Mais tu ne peux plus parler alors… J'aimerais savoir si tu… si tu es d'accord pour que j'utilise la légilimencie sur toi. »

Il attendit, espérant un signe d'accord.

« Je ne fouillerais pas dans ton esprit d'accord ? Je… tu penseras à quelque chose, et je ne verrais que ça. Tu ne me montres que ce que tu veux me montrer. »

Harry semblait indécis. Drago s'entendit devenir pressant.

« Ecoute, si tu m'as appelé, moi et pas un autre, pas un de tes amis, c'est bien que… je veux dire… il y a forcément quelque chose… une raison ! Tu as bien quelque chose à me dire non ? »

Il soupira et se radoucit.

« S'il te plait Harry. Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas me demander de venir, de… de vivre ça avec toi, pour me laisser tout seul avec mes questions ensuite ! »

Le brun baissa les yeux puis regarda à nouveau le Serpentard qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, ou plutôt à son visage, attendant le moindre signe. Il soupira doucement et cligna ostensiblement des yeux. Drago se leva, et, tentant de maitriser sa hâte fébrile, il s'assit un bord du lit, tenant toujours la main du brun qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il approcha sa main libre du visage de Harry, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, le fixant avec une intensité troublante. Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe, pris une grande inspiration, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait angoissé.

« Bon alors… je te pose une question, je te laisse mettons… 5 secondes, le temps que tu visualises ce que tu veux me montrer, et je rentre dans ta tête. Ca te va ? »

A nouveau, clignement.

« Bien. Alors… »

Par quoi commencer ? Il préféra éviter les questions qui lui faisaient le plus peur.

« Où étais-tu pendant des dernières années ? »

Harry le fixa un instant puis ferma les yeux. Quand Drago estima qu'il avait eu le temps de trouver un souvenir convenable, il ferma à son tour les yeux et projeta son esprit dans celui de son ancien ennemi. Ce qu'il ressentit alors fut très étrange.

Il avait déjà pratiqué plus d'une fois la légilimencie, sur des gens très différents. Normalement, un esprit est un endroit bruyant, il est impossible de ne penser qu'à une chose, il y a des dizaines de couches de pensées qui sont toujours actives en même temps. On pense, on pense qu'on pense, on pense au fait que le légilimens pénètre notre esprit, on pense à ce qu'il ne faut pas penser,… Comme des dizaines de parasites qui viennent faire grésiller l'image et pourrir le son en permanence, de telle sorte que tout l'art du légilimens consiste à faire le tri et à trouver l'information qui l'intéresse au milieu du bourdonnement. Mais là, aussi surprenant que ce fut, il ne trouva rien de tout ça. Qu'une image, claire, pure, propre. Les couleurs semblaient un peu ternes, mais cela ne gâchait rien au charme de la petite maison qu'Harry lui montrait. Assez vieille, isolée au milieu de ce qui semblait être des kilomètres de lande déserte, à la lisière d'un petit bosquet d'arbres, elle se tenait là, entourée d'une petite haie épaisse, encadrée par deux cerisiers en fleurs, la façade dévorée par un lierre luisant. Harry était dans le jardin, en train d'étendre des draps sur une corde à linge, un berger australien courant autour de lui en jappant joyeusement, attendant visiblement qu'il lui renvoie un bâton qu'il a posé à ses pieds.

Avant que Drago ait eu le temps de poser la question, Harry pensa à une autre image : une carte de l'Angleterre, dans la gazette des sorciers, sur laquelle il regardait la météo, pointant du doigt un endroit au sud sur une des dizaines d'iles minuscules qui formait l'archipel britannique. Puis il y eu un instant de noir et le Sang Pur comprit que le Survivant avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu t'es isolé du monde pendant tout ce temps ? »

Clignement.

Pendant deux bonnes minutes, le blond ressassa l'image, la maison, si charmante, si modeste et pourtant si accueillante, si… Potter. Si Harry. Soudain une idée le traversa.

« Ton chien, quelqu'un s'en occupe ? »

Une douleur terrible envahit le regard vert, et l'Elu baissa les yeux.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Oui ou non ? S'il faut… s'il faut je m'en occuperais. Je lui trouverais une maison. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? »

Obstinément, le brun regardait le drap. Ce n'était pas un oui, ce n'était pas un non, et Drago se sentit étrangement effrayé par ce silence. Par ce refus de répondre. S'il lui avait trouvé une famille, il aurait juste fait comprendre que non. C'était ridicule, mais il sentait que plus Harry évitait son regard, et plus il avait besoin de trouver une réponse. Mû par une impulsion qu'il regretterait vite, il posa sa main sur le front de Harry et plongea dans son esprit pour capter les pensées qui répondraient surement à sa question. La seconde d'après, il s'était jeté en arrière, effaré par ce qu'il avait vu. Harry le regardait maintenant avec une colère incendiaire, comme au temps de Poudlard, sauf qu'à présent, il n'y aurait ni insulte ni sorts, et le blond ne pouvait même plus sentir sa magie palpiter dangereusement comme auparavant. Mais peu importait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer l'image qui s'était gravée en lui. Une excuse murmurée, un éclair vert, et le chien qui s'effondre mollement. Des sanglots. Potter avait assassiné son chien. Le légilimens trop curieux ressentait un mélange d'incompréhension et d'effarement choqué. Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi tu as fais ca ? »

Lentement, la colère avait disparu des yeux verts, pour ne laisser qu'une immense lassitude. A nouveau, il détournait les yeux. Le blond se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, assommé par ce geste atroce qui lui semblait incompréhensible. Puis peu à peu, à mesure qu'il se faisait à l'idée que oui, Saint Potter avait tué une créature innocente qui l'aimait de tout son cœur, il se mit à réfléchir.

« Tu… Tu l'as tué quand tu as su que tu allais mourir ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas d'abord. Puis lentement, il abaissa ses paupières en signe d'approbation. Une larme roula au passage sur sa joue. L'horreur de la décision serra le cœur du blond. Bien sur, il pouvait lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû, qu'il aurait toujours trouvé quelqu'un pour l'adopter. Mais à quoi bon ? Alors il tira son fauteuil pour se rapprocher du lit et reprit la main du brun entre les siennes, recevant en retour une faible pression pleine de reconnaissance.

Longtemps, très longtemps, le silence s'étira, grave, solennel. Il ne fut rompu qu'une heure plus tard par l'entrée d'une infirmière :

« Alors Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous… Oups ! Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous receviez un ami ! »

Elle resta interdite, hésitant entre partir ou mettre l'invité à la porte. Enfin, réalisant le regard froid du blond sur elle, elle sursauta :

« J'étais venue car on m'a dit qu'il fallait que Mr Potter mange encore un peu… »

Elle appuya son affirmation en montrant le petit chariot à roulette qu'elle tirait, et sur lequel il y avait une assiette sous cloche. Le blond finit par répondre à la demande sous entendu :

« Ecoutez, laissez, je m'en occupe. »

Il sentit Harry se tourner vers lui, et il devina le regard surpris – horrifié ? – qu'il posait sur son ancien ennemi qui acceptait maintenant de lui donner la béquée. L'infirmière sortit après l'avoir remercié, rayonnante, et il soupira.

« Tu as faim j'espère ? »

La seule chose qu'il lut fut de l'effarement dans les émeraudes.

« Oh, Potter, fais pas cette tronche ! Tu m'as_ convoqué_ à ton chevet comme un elfe, je peux bien être ta bonniche. Par contre je te préviens, pas question que je te torche ! »

Drago se dit qu'il était triste d'attendre l'agonie pour partager un premier regard complice après presque 20 ans de relation. Il soupira en considérant la soupe verdâtre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Ils sont pas très sympa avec vous hein. C'est pas parce que tu peux plus te plaindre qu'il faut te donner un truc qui ressemble à de la diarrhée de dragon ! »

Il touilla un peu en s'approchant. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable. Il se rassit au chevet du brun et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Bon… on y va ? »

Les yeux pétillants d'amusement clignèrent. Après une grande inspiration, le blond plongea la cuillère à soupe dans le contenu de l'assiette et tendit le tout vers Harry. Laborieusement, l'Elu ouvrit la bouche. Ce geste si simple semblait déjà être une épreuve, son visage se contractant par instant comme si des décharges de douleur traversaient son corps. Si Drago avait pensé à sourire devant l'étrangeté de la situation, voir le Survivant qui parvenait à peine à avaler une gorgée de soupe lui en coupa l'envie. A la place, un poids comprima sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas un jeu, ce n'était pas une après-midi entre camarades de classe. C'était l'hopital, c'était les dernières heures d'un héros, l'agonie d'un homme qu'il avait toujours pensé immortel. Potter mourait, pour de vrai, là, devant lui. Il aurait voulu oublié, mais sans cesse, la réalité revenait le frapper en pleine face.

Le regard vert qu'il leva vers lui après avoir enfin déglutit – là encore avec difficulté – lui noua la gorge. Potter savait qu'il était pitoyable. Il était désolé d'être pitoyable. Il avait honte. Honte que le blond le voit comme ca.

Le Sang-Pur ressentit le besoin de rassurer Harry une fois encore, mais les mots auraient sonné creux. Il prit sa main dans la sienne à nouveau, serrant muettement les doigts dépourvus de force comme pour dire tout ce qu'il ne savait formuler. Pour alléger l'ambiance, il se mit à parler. Pour ne rien dire, de tout et de rien, de la météo et de quidditch, des bons souvenirs de Poudlard. Pour remplir le vide et dissiper la gêne.

Quand il sentit que le Gryffondor s'épuisait, il posa l'assiette sur la table de chevet, quitta le matelas pour retrouver son fauteuil et murmura à Harry de dormir un peu. Reconnaissant, le brun se laissa glisser dans un sommeil lourd. Dehors, la luminosité baissait, laissant Drago seul dans la pénombre, et dans le silence, seulement troublé par le souffle ténu et régulier du brun. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de son visage émacié, de l'air apaisé sur ses traits creusés. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Se laisser mourir ainsi, sans rien faire ? Il avait sentit la maladie le ronger, il avait sentit la fin approcher, il avait attendu, il s'était laissé dépérir, jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour, quand sa magie s'est peu à peu évaporée. Ca, Drago en était sur. Ses dernières forces avaient sans doute été consumées dans un sort terrible jeté dans un instant de folie et de terreur, un sort de Mort contre son chien. Il était impossible pour le blond de s'imaginer le désespoir et la peur qu'il avait ressentis, combien ces sentiments avaient été insoutenables, assez pour lui faire commettre un tel geste… La solitude, la peur, l'ombre de la mort qui plane. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir à l'hopital ? Pour ne pas mourir seul ? S'il avait eu un espoir de guérir, sans doute serait-il venu plus tôt, et surtout il n'aurait pas tué son chien. Oserait-il lui poser la question ?

Quand deux heures plus tard, les paupières dévoilèrent à nouveau les yeux verts fatigués, le blond était toujours là. La nuit avait envahi la pièce, si bien que son visage avait disparu dans l'ombre, mais il était toujours accoudé sur le lit, droit, sa main serrant celle de Harry. Quand il entendit la respiration du brun s'accélérer, il tendit le bras et alluma la petite lampe sur la table de chevet, à coté du reste de soupe froide.

Longtemps, ils se fixèrent en silence.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? »

Il lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux verts.

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de venir à l'hopital pour tes derniers jours, alors que tu aurais pu… tu aurais pu mourir dans ton lit ? »

Harry garda les yeux dans les vagues quelques longues secondes, puis soupira et ferma les yeux. Drago posa ses doigts sur la tempe du brun, caressant au passage les mèches argentées qui la couvrait.

Il entra dans l'esprit du Survivant, et il trouva à nouveau ce silence austère et étrange, si inhabituel. Soudain, une image apparut, englobant Drago qui eut l'impression de se retrouver projeté dans un film. A nouveau, un murmure, un flash vert, et le corps fluide qui s'effondre entre les bras adorés. Harry qui tient contre lui son chien inanimé. Un frisson traverse le blond devant l'horreur de cette situation. La main tremblante caresse le pelage toujours aussi soyeux, puis il ramasse sa baguette qu'il a laissée tomber pour serrer son ami. Et d'un geste décidé, il pointe la baguette sur sa gorge à lui. Sa respiration est saccadée, mais il est déterminée, ses yeux verts brillent d'une rage qui ne laisse aucune place au doute ou à l'hésitation.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Et là… Rien. Rien ne se passe. L'incompréhension dans les yeux du Survivant, et la panique qui monte. Il répète l'incantation. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois. De plus en plus fort. Mais rien. Furieux, impuissant, il envoie voler sa baguette de l'autre coté de la pièce en un grognement. Puis il s'effondre en larmes, s'agrippant avec désespoir aux longs poils doux, enfouissant son nez contre ce corps chaud qui a cessé de respirer. La vie est cruelle. Il n'avait plus la force que pour un seul sort. Il voulait se suicider avec son chien. Mais même ça, ça lui avait été refusé.

Drago n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps Harry avait pu passer ainsi, à genou dans son salon, pleurant doucement, mais il avait fini par se relever, brusquement. Il avait marché en tout sens pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à la pharmacie d'abord, cherchant une potion qu'il n'avait pas trouvé, se moquant du nombre de fioles qui avaient explosé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. La cuisine ensuite, où il avait saisit un couteau sans être capable de faire le geste, la lame brillante suspendue à quelques centimètres de son estomac, ses mains tremblant sur le manche. Puis ses jambes qui lâchent, le couteau qui tombent, et le désespoir. Finalement, la tension retombait, et il s'était endormi là, dans sa cuisine. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux le lendemain, il semblait vidé. Mort à l'intérieur. Comme un automate, lentement, il s'était levé, avait détourné le regard en passant à coté du corps inerte dans le salon, et avait rejoint sa chambre. Il avait enfourné quelques vêtements dans un sac, regardé un instant le paysage verdoyant par sa fenêtre, et finalement, il avait rejoint une pièce qui devait être son bureau, où trônait une grosse cheminée. Comme un moldu, il s'était agenouillé, il avait placé des buches et du papier journal dans l'âtre, pour finalement craquer une allumette. Quand les flammes s'étaient assez étoffées, il s'était relevé, avait attrapé son sac, et avait jeté une poignée de poudre.

« Hopital Sainte Mangouste »

Mourir là bas plutôt que chez lui. N'importe où, plutôt que chez lui. L'image se dissipait, laissant les deux hommes face à face dans la réalité silencieuse.

Plus il en apprenait, et plus l'intolérable horreur de la situation de Harry apparaissait au blond. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était trop affreux…

« Je… il est tard Harry… »

Il allait lui dire qu'il devait rentrer. Mais il reviendrait demain… Oui… Là il fallait… qu'il parte. Qu'il respire. Qu'il réalise. Qu'il pleure…

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry le supplie à nouveau du regard mais à la place, il semblait résigné. Vaincu. Ses yeux disaient « pars, tu es libre ». Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond eut envie de le gifler. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'être vaincu. Parce que s'il était vaincu… Alors c'était la fin. S'il partait, il ne le reverrait plus, parce qu'il serait mort demain matin. Il le savait, d'instinct.

Longtemps, ils se fixèrent. Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête de Drago, il se sentait piégé, il se sentait inutile, il était perdu. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu à rester ainsi inerte, immobile, à attendre le drame inévitable. Il avait beau être un Serpentard et pas vraiment le plus courageux, il était un homme d'action, qui prenait les choses en main, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sans le regarder, il demanda :

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Weasley et Granger ? Ce sont eux tes meilleurs amis ! »

Il s'entendit prononcer les derniers mots sur un ton de reproche qu'il détesta mais son ego l'empêchait de corriger le tir. De toute manière, Harry était trop heureux qu'il reste pour songer à rechigner. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir de soulagement, invitant le blond à visiter son cerveau.

Une chambre d'hôpital orange pâle, encore plus vomitif que le bleu de sa chambre actuelle. Mais ce n'est pas lui dans le lit. C'est une femme endormie. Pâle. Un masque couvre son visage, contrôlant sa respiration, mais Drago reconnait l'abondante couronne de cheveux auburn. Se dressant entre le lit et Harry, Weasley. Les traits déformés par la rage, une colère encore pire que toutes celles que Drago avait déclenchées.

« C'est ta faute putain ! Tu l'as laissé faire ! Tu l'as laissée se battre ! Elle était enceinte ! C'est de ta faute ! Elle restera comme ca pour toujours ! A cause de toi !»

Il beuglait, ses yeux étaient exorbités, ses taches de rousseur ressortaient étrangement sur le rouge vermeil de son teint, il postillonnait dans sa fureur. Et Harry, victime muette, restait là, figé, bouche bée. Le roux enfonça un doigt accusateur dans le torse du brun qui recula d'un pas, avant de le pointer sur la jeune femme alitée. En regardant plus attentivement, Drago sentit un frisson d'horreur le traverser : Granger n'avait plus de jambes. Là où on aurait dû voir deux bosses, il n'y avait plus rien pour déformer la couverture blanche. Son petit ami hurlait toujours, mais Harry semblait sourd. Il recula puis se mit à balbutier des excuses, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Mais le roux s'en moquait, il hurlait, hurlait, toujours plus fort, en faisant de grands gestes de plus en plus menaçants. Et finalement, le brun tourna les talons et partit en courant, plantant là le Weasley vociférant.

A nouveau, la pensée se dissipa, laissant la place au silence. Au bout d'un moment, Drago souffla :

« Quel sale con ! »

Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux. Le blond reprit de plus belle :

« Harry, j'espère que… que t'as pas gobé les conneries qu'il a racontées ? »

Il sauta sur ses pieds, s'enflammant :

« Ecoute, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je savais même pas que Granger avait été blessée gravement. Mais je sais qu'elle était forte, qu'elle était courageuse, et qu'elle se battait pour ce qu'elle croyait juste. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, elle a choisi de participer à la guerre en connaissance de cause ! Weasel est un sale connard ! Il t'a accusé parce qu'il se sentait coupable de pas avoir su protéger sa nana et c'est tout ! »

Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa diatribe mais il se sentit un peu ridicule, parlant avec emportement dans cette chambre si silencieuse. Il se rassit. Il se racla la gorge, et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Embarrassé, il tritura sa cravate, à la recherche des mots justes.

« Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Jamais. Tu as sauvé tellement de gens… Tu es un héros Harry. Même si c'est de la grosse connerie, ca reste pleinement mérité. Tu as buté cet enfoiré. C'était la guerre. C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ca. On a tous signé en sachant ce qui nous attendait. Tu comprends ? »

Pas de réponse. Parce que Harry ne pouvait plus répondre. Mais il y avait de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux, et c'était mieux que rien.

Drago le détailla encore une fois. Il avait l'air épuisé. A bout. Il sentait la main fine trembler par moment. Et dans le silence, il lui sembla que la respiration du Survivant se faisait plus ténue, plus sifflante.

« Harry… »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais quelque chose, il devait trouver quelque chose pour combler le silence trop oppressant...

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Drago sursauta. Sauvé par le gong. Pas besoin de trouver tout de suite de quoi emplir le silence, le Dr Castle venait de rentrer, saluant son patient sur un ton faussement jovial.

« Je viens pour les contrôles du soir. Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez sortir quelques minutes dans le couloir si vous voulez. »

Le blond amorça un geste mais Harry le supplia du regard.

« Je… je préfère rester docteur, Harry n'y voit pas d'inconvénient je pense. »

Le médicomage interrogea le brun du regard puis haussa les épaules. En se forçant à être badin et joyeux, il écouta le cœur de son patient, jeta divers sorts l'informant sur des constantes mystérieuses pour le néophyte, puis reporta les résultats sur son calepin. Il se tut un instant, laissant tomber le masque. Il échangea un regard avec le blond, et celui-ci comprit que l'état de Harry avait encore empiré. Il comprit qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

« Mr Potter… vous n'avez pas mal ? Parce que nous pourrions y remédier si c'est le cas. »

Le brun cligna des yeux d'un air calme. Le médicomage hocha la tête, les salua et sortit, l'air abattu, incapable de simuler encore une quelconque gaité.

Le silence se referma sur les deux anciens ennemis. Drago voulait s'empêcher de pleurer, il le fallait. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il fallait qu'il parle. Qu'il comble le vide.

« Harry, j'ai… j'ai encore besoin que tu me répondes. Il faut que je sache… que je sache pourquoi moi. S'il te plait. »

Pendant de longues minutes, les yeux verts refusèrent de se fermer, restant obstinément fixés sur le blond alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard. Puis Harry consentit à répondre à la question la plus importante de l'ex Serpentard.

Celui-ci hésita, puis posa ses doigts sur la tempe du brun, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait voir.

Il se retrouva dans une réception. Des gens en tenue de soirée, des flutes de champagne français, des rires. Il se vit au loin, avec sa femme. Elle portait une robe rouge qui la mettait en valeur. Elle était belle. Un peu plus jeune. Pas encore enceinte. Et elle lui tournait obstinément le dos, parlant d'un air passionné à une vieille rombière quelconque. Il se souvenait de cette soirée. C'était le gala de charité de l'orphelinat Dumbledore, la dernière fois où il se souvenait avec vu Harry. Mais cette soirée était floue dans sa mémoire car il s'était disputé avec Astoria, qui était partie tôt, et il avait noyé sa rage dans l'alcool. D'ailleurs il était en train de siffler un verre de scotch d'un air fermé. Harry était à l'autre bout de la salle, et il l'observait en silence, ignorant le ministre qui lui tenait l'épaule comme s'ils étaient amis en bavardant bruyamment, ravi de s'afficher avec le Héros.

Tout devint flou et lorsque le décor se stabilisa, il avait changé : ils étaient dans un bureau, aux murs couvert d'un lambris sombre et au sol tapissé d'une moquette vert bouteille. Des centaines de livres s'étalaient sur les murs ainsi que des tableaux et quelques vitrines. Cette scène se déroulait quelques heures après la précédente. Couché sur le sofa, il y avait lui-même, ivre, le regard un peu flou, les joues rouges.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené isssi Potter ? »

L'ivresse le faisait légèrement zozoter.

Potter en question était debout à coté du canapé, immobile et muet, si élégant et fier dans son costume. Il avait ce quelque chose, ce charisme, ce charme léonin qui faisait de lui l'image même du chevalier. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il le détestait. Il était là, silencieux. Il observait le blond sans rien dire.

« Laisse-moi vivre ! Arrête de m'emmerder comme ca ! Ca te regarde pas ! »

Il se sentit rougir devant le pitoyable tableau qu'il offrait. Il tenta de se redresser avec des gestes maladroits mais le Survivant se pencha et d'une main le plaqua contre les coussins.

« Drago, tu n'es plus en état, arrête. Tu auras honte demain.

‒ Et alors ? Hein ? En quoi c'est tes affaires ? En plus tu… tu devrais être content ! Profite !

‒ Non, je ne suis pas content de te voir te ridiculiser.

‒ Allez Potter, je suis ton ennemi, tu me détestes !

‒ Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Drago. Allonge-toi. »

L'autorité qui avait émané de la voix sure et posée avait fonctionnée, et l'ivrogne s'immobilisa. Patiemment, Harry s'agenouilla à coté du canapé pour veiller sur lui. Il reprit d'une voix douce.

« Dors maintenant. Tu rentreras chez toi quand tu auras un peu décuvé. »

Potter était encore sain à l'époque, il était musclé, rasé de près, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et de ce noir si intense et brillant qui rendait le blond jaloux parfois. Il n'était pas encore malade. Ou peut-être le mal grondait-il déjà…

« Moi je te déteste Potter ! Avec tes grands airs et ta gentillesse ! Et tes admirateurs ! Et tes cheveux brillants ! Et tes yeux verts ! »

Etonnamment précis et vif, le bras de l'ivrogne se déploya et il saisit la chemise de Potter pour le tirer à lui, peut-être pour paraitre menaçant ou peut-être parce que l'alcool rendait la vision du blond floue. Toujours est-il que l'Elu se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de son ennemi sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Il ne frémit même pas quand l'haleine chargée vint caresser son visage, restant immobile.

« Ouais Potter, tu es trop parfait. C'est pas possible. Je te déteste.

‒ Lâche-moi Drago.

‒ Ah ouais, et sinon quoi, hein ? »

Il attira encore un peu plus le brun en fronçant les sourcils et plissant les yeux pour être encore plus effrayant. Et la seule réaction qu'il récolta fut un mutisme parfait.

Et soudain, tout bascula. L'inertie de l'instant fut brisé, et au lieu de réagir en se dégageant de l'emprise incertaine, Potter combla l'espace entre eux et… l'embrassa ?

Drago observait la scène, extérieur à l'action, perdu, incapable de savoir comment il avait pu oublier ca.

Et sa surprise grandit encore parce qu'il se vit passer ses bras autour du cou du brun tout en répondant sans retenue à son baiser. Il se vit se cambrer et il s'entendit gémir, comme une invitation à plus. Mais Harry le repoussa doucement et se releva. Il était rouge et confus.

« Désolé Drago. J'aurais pas dû. Tu es ivre… »

Il cherchait ses mots. Le blond saoul était alangui sur le canapé, et son regard brillant était maintenant teinté d'une invitation lubrique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry le devança :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te souviendras pas de ça. Parce que c'est un accident… »

La voix grotesque du blond s'éleva, buttant sur les « s » :

« Tu parles d'un accident ! L'accident c'est que tu arrêtes ! Allez Potter… Ca fait longtemps que… »

Mais Potter leva sa baguette et chuchota un sort d'oubli et tout fut fini. Aussitôt, le blond s'endormit.

Drago s'attendait à ce que le souvenir se dissipe mais il continua. Après un instant d'immobilité, Harry s'agenouilla à nouveau auprès du blond. D'un geste… tendre ? Il caressa la chevelure fine. Il se pencha un peu et susurra quelque chose.

« Désolé Drago. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Pas le droit de profiter de toi. Pas le droit… Mais c'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même. Et je me rappellerai toujours de ce baiser, même si je serai le seul… »

Avec une douceur infinie, les lèvres purpurines du Survivant se posèrent chastement sur celles de son ancien ennemi endormi, puis il quitta la pièce en le laissant là, sur ce canapé où il se souvenait vaguement s'être réveillé le lendemain aux aurores.

Par Merlin… Potter l'aimait… Potter… Sérieusement ?

Le décor vacilla à nouveau et Drago se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard, entre deux cours. C'était la sixième ou la septième année. Il acculait Potter au mur, un bras sur sa gorge, tous deux haletants, les cheveux en bataille. Il avait la lèvre en sang, et Potter avait les lunettes de travers.

« Alors Potter, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »

Maintenant, il voyait différemment le silence du brun, et cet éclat étrange dans ses yeux verts. La sonnerie retentissait, et ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme imbu de sa personne qu'il était s'en allant sans un regard en arrière, fier de lui. Seuls restaient Potter, Weasley et Granger.

« Harry, il faut que tu lui dises, c'est plus possible. »

Ils savaient tous. Potter se redressa, réajusta ses vêtements, et sans un mot rejoignit le cours suivant, ses amis sur les talons, marchant dans un silence consterné.

Potter l'aimait. Depuis combien de temps ? Au moins depuis Poudlard visiblement. C'était impossible, impensable. Et pourtant. Et des années plus tard, Potter l'aimait encore. Potter l'appelait. Potter voulait mourir dans ses bras…

Cette fois, le souvenir s'effaça pour de bon, et Drago rouvrit les yeux. Potter regardait ses mains. Drago aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, son visage disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Il revoyait toutes ces altercations. Toute cette relation d'ennemis. Il se souvenait du sentiment étrange quand il s'était réveillé sur le canapé. La gueule de bois. Le trou noir. Mais autre chose. Un sentiment de vide. L'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, d'une pièce manquante. Le retour chez lui. Sa femme qui hurle. Puis l'affaire qui se tasse.

L'idée de Potter l'aimant lui faisait un effet étrange. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Un point d'interrogation demeurait : qu'allait-il dire quand Potter l'avait endormi ? Il semblait… Il semblait avoir apprécié le baiser. Il semblait en redemander. « Ca faisait longtemps que… » Que quoi ? Que quoi… C'était important, il en était sur.

Sa main toujours posée sur celle du brun, il chercha, et fouilla sa mémoire. Il réalisa alors que le souffle de Harry tremblait. Il se redressa, effrayé, mais au lieu de trouver l'Elu agonisant, il le trouva en larmes. Pris dans ses réflexions, il avait négligé le trouble du brun. Il s'assit sur le lit et, sans une hésitation, il enlaça le brun avec force.

« Oh Harry… Je suis désolé. Je… Je sais pas quoi te dire… »

Il respira un peu l'odeur des cheveux grisonnants.

« Harry… »

Mais il n'y avait rien à dire, rien qui ne sonne creux. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte et sourit piteusement au brun. Il essuya ses joues. La peau trop fine et trop tirée lui sembla si fragile sous ses doigts. Potter allait tomber en miettes s'il le serrait trop fort. Alors il resta là, tenant sa main tout contre lui, son regard plongé dans les yeux trop verts, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose gronder en lui. Quelque chose grandir, quelque chose enfler et émerger. Comme venu des tréfonds de son âme, sorti du chaos qu'étaient ses sentiments à cette heure. Il sentit fleurir une envie d'embrasser Harry.

Et il se souvint.

Il se figea dans la semi-obscurité.

C'était ça. Ca qu'il avait oublié. Ca qu'il allait dire. Ca qui lui avait manqué, le matin en se réveillant. C'était ce sentiment avec lequel il vivait depuis longtemps et que le sort d'oubli avait effacé par erreur au passage.

D'une voix enrouée et tremblante, il répéta mécaniquement :

« Tu parles d'un accident ! L'accident c'est que tu arrêtes ! Allez Potter… Ca fait longtemps que… longtemps que j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses.»

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent comiquement.

« Putain Potter, pourquoi tu m'as jeté ce sort… »

Le brun n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

Il y avait eu ces sensations dérangeantes quand Potter et lui se battaient, il y avait eu ces envies de sa peau, de sa bouche, de son corps, puis il y avait eu ces envies de lui tenir la main et de lui parler, et de le connaitre, et de vivre auprès de lui sans violence. Il y avait eu l'amour. Terrible, interdit, inacceptable. Mais là, bel et bien là. Il avait eu honte, il avait eu mal. Il s'était tu, et il avait frappé. Il avait joué le jeu. Il s'était trouvé une copine comme il faut. Et il avait essayé d'avancer. Il aimait Astoria. C'était sur. Il l'aimait. Mais… Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur, même si, à cause du sort de Potter, il avait oublié. Même en ayant oublié, il y avait toujours eu ce malaise en lui, cette incomplétude, ce manque. Parce qu'il savait que même s'il aimait Astoria, tout ca sonnait faux. Elle n'était pas la personne qui aurait dû être à ses côtés. Et quand il avait vu le nom de Potter sur la petite missive bleue ce matin-là, il avait eu peur, pas peur pour le Survivant son ex-ennemi, peur pour Harry, son éternel amour qu'il avait oublié. Parce que c'était toujours là, quelque part, caché en lui.

Timidement, le blond se pencha. Le souffle tremblant et faible de Harry caressait son visage. Et il cessa d'hésiter. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, sèches, un peu râpeuses, et il était incapable de lui rendre se baiser. Mais ca n'avait pas d'importance. Parce qu'à cet instant, tout se mettait en place. La pièce manquante n'était plus manquante, le vide en lui était comblé, tout prenait un sens. Il était à sa place. Les larmes tombaient sur leurs mains jointes, et il ne savait pas trop s'il pleurait ou si c'était Harry. Mais ca n'avait pas d'importance. Parce qu'il embrassait tendrement Harry.

Il finit par rompre le baiser. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Pas juste Saint Potter le héros de l'Angleterre, mais aussi, mais surtout Harry, l'homme de sa vie. Tant de choses à se dire et finalement si peu qui aient encore un sens. Leurs deux vies perdues, gâchées, dilapidées, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le courage. Tant d'années qu'ils auraient pu passer à s'aimer. Tant d'années où il aurait pu vivre avec Harry dans son petit cottage. A lui faire la cuisine, à le faire rire, à le faire enrager, à lui faire l'amour. Mais au lieu de ca, tout ce qu'ils auraient jamais, c'est le souvenir d'un unique baiser passionné, et des heures de silence douloureux ici, dans cette chambre, avec leurs mains jointes. Leur histoire d'amour aurait pu avoir un happy end, mais au lieu de ca, elle s'achevait avant même d'avoir pu vraiment commencer.

La respiration de Harry était saccadée, et sifflante. Et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire à part le regarder mourir. Mais le brun semblait… calme.

« Harry… je suis tellement désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit quand je pouvais… De ne pas avoir été courageux… »

Harry pleura en silence, toujours en silence. Il pleura pour toute cette souffrance inutile, pour toutes ces années de solitude. Il pleura pour cette occasion manquée. Il pleura pour cet amour gâché.

**I don't wanna die,  
>I don't know why,<br>This kind of fate was meant for me.  
>You gotta be strong,<br>Gotta move on,  
>It's not how it was supposed to be.<strong>

_Je ne veux pas mourir,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Ce destin a été écrit pour moi._

_Tu dois être fort_

_Tu dois avancer_

_Ce n'était pas comme ca que ca devait se passer__**  
><strong>_

« Si seulement… il y avait un moyen… Tu sais ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu meurs ? Il y a bien un sort, une potion, quelque chose ! Il y a bien une raison ! Ca a forcément un sens ! »

Les larmes du brun rendaient Drago combatif. Soudain il voulait changer le monde, le soigner, lui rendre l'immortalité qu'il aurait dû avoir si la vie était juste. Harry sembla douter, puis contre toute attente il ferma les yeux. Drago sentit un espoir fou monter en lui. Peut-être, peut-être…

Il posa sa main que la tempe.

Le champ de bataille près de Poudlard, les corps partout, Potter qui se bat. Un Mangemort tombe. Il porte encore son masque, impossible de l'identifier. Soudain, le Survivant s'effondre. Derrière lui, Bellatrix Lestrange éclate de son rire hystérique. Elle vient de toucher le Survivant, avec un sort de magie noire. Harry se retourne et la tue dans un éclair vert. Il se sent anormalement bien. Il se relève, stupéfait d'être en vie, et déjà un autre Mangemort survient, le combat continue, la bataille ne fait que commencer.

Le souvenir s'effaça. Drago connaissait ce sort. Il le connaissait. Il ne savait pas comment l'annuler, mais il restait du temps, un peu de temps, et alors…

Il bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, si les médicomages savent ce que tu as, alors c'est sur, ils pourront te soigner ! Ils pourront te sauver ! »

Il s'apprêtait à partir en courant mais la main de Harry le retint faiblement. Il se retourna, perplexe. Harry semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Malgré son impatience, Drago toucha le front du brun.

Il la retira bien vite : Harry lui montrait sa femme, si belle, et surtout si enceinte. C'était une photographie qui était parue dans la Gazette, dans les pages people. Ca titrait « Astoria Greengrass Malefoy enceinte ! ». Les petites lignes parlaient de cet enfant comme d'un renouveau pour la lignée des Sang Pur, un nouveau départ, débarrassé de l'infâme sceau de la haine des moldus.

« Je m'en fous Harry ! Ce qui compte c'est nous ! C'est… »

Potter fronça les sourcils, réprobateur, et ferma à nouveau les yeux. A contre cœur, le blond rentra à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était plutôt l'imagination du Survivant en marche. Une petite fille blonde, de un ou deux ans, qui gambadait d'une démarche un peu vacillante. Sa fille. Potter s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle naisse avec des parents déjà divorcés. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas priver Drago de sa fille. Astoria de son mari.

« Mais Harry… »

**What do I say,  
>It was never supposed to end up this way.<br>What do I have to do,  
>(I) Was supposed to grow old with you.<strong>

**But that ain't gonna happen.  
>No that ain't gonna happen.<strong>

_Que puis-je dire ?_

_Ca n'aurait jamais dû finir comme ca_

_Que dois-je faire ? _

_J'étais censé vieillir à tes cotés._

_Mais ca n'arrivera pas._

_Non ca n'arrivera pas._

Il était toujours debout, planté, les bras ballants. Le regard vert lui interdisait. Il lui interdisait de le sauver, d'offrir une chance à leur amour. Parce que ca couterait trop à trop de gens. Après des heures à se retenir, le blond fondit enfin en larmes, sanglotant librement, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, s'appuyant sur le lit, la tête entre les bras. Doucement, Harry posa la main sur ses cheveux. C'était mieux comme ca. Il était fatigué. Fatigué d'être malheureux. Fatigué d'avoir mal. Fatigué de sentir la vie le quitter peu à peu. Fatigué d'être seul. Fatigué. Il avait fait le deuil de sa vie. Il avait tué son chien. Il avait mis de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Et maintenant, il avait effacé son plus grand regret en avouant son amour à Drago. Tout était clair, tout était calme, tous les dossiers étaient bouclés. C'était son heure, tout simplement. Bien sur, tout aurait pu être différent, il aurait pu ne pas lancer ce sort, il aurait pu laisser Drago finir sa phrase, ou même il aurait pu déclarer sa flamme avant de quitter Poudlard, avant la bataille,… Mais c'était trop tard pour ces regrets là. L'important, c'est qu'à la fin, tout s'arrange. Et tout s'était arrangé. D'une certaine manière.

Drago aurait voulu s'accrocher à Harry, il aurait voulu lui ordonner de vivre, il aurait voulu le sauver. Mais c'était trop égoïste. Alors il accepta le choix du brun. Son calme déteignait sur lui, et il finit par arrêter de pleurer. Il resta dans l'obscurité à fixer ce visage tant aimé. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il allait laisser mourir l'homme qu'il aimait. Et vivre. Seul. Ou du moins sans lui. Mais vivre sans lui, c'était être seul en définitive.

**I'm slowing down,  
>And I don't think that I can fight.<br>I know somehow,  
>You'll find a way to live your life.<strong>

**Remember just to live  
>Ever day like it's your last.<br>And hold me now,  
>'Cause I think it's time for me to pass.<br>**

_Je m'éteins peu à peu_

_Et je ne crois pas que je peux lutter._

_Je sais que, peu importe comment_

_Tu trouveras une façon de vivre ta vie._

_Rappelle-toi juste de vivre_

_Chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier._

_Et serre-moi maintenant_

_Parce que je crois que c'est l'heure pour moi de mourir._

Aux premières lueurs du jour, la main du brun se serra sur la sienne.

Sa respiration était irrégulière. Dans ses yeux, un dernier éclat de peur. L'heure était venue. L'heure des adieux.

« Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aimerais toujours. Et… rendez-vous de l'autre coté, t'amuse pas trop sans moi, d'accord ? »

Un murmure, une déclaration, une promesse d'éternité, tout ce qu'il était capable de produire. Une dernière fois, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme de sa vie. Et quand le soleil envoya ses premiers rayons illuminer la pièce à travers les stores, l'étincelle s'éteignit dans le regard trop vert.

**Hold me now,  
>'Cause the time I've got's running out.<br>No tears allowed,  
>Even though we've become without.<strong>

**I just wanna feel,**  
><strong>Your head laying on my chest.<strong>  
><strong>So hold me now,<strong>  
><strong>As I take my last breath.<strong>

_Serre-moi maintenant_

_Parce que le temps que j'avais est écoulé._

_Les larmes ne sont pas autorisées,_

_Même si on est séparé._

_Je veux juste sentir_

_Ta tête reposant sur mon épaule,_

_Alors serre-moi maintenant,_

_Alors que je prends ma dernière inspiration._

Quand le Dr Castle entra quelques heures plus tard, il trouva Drago assit dans le matelas, tenant la main de Harry. Il hésita un instant, mais il sut en voyant le regard du blond, perdu dans le vague. Il sut qu'Harry Potter ne respirait plus. Il sut que tout était fini. Tout était fini. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pourrait être à la hauteur de la douleur du blond, alors il préféra faire demi-tour, et le laisser pudiquement se relever.

**o°oOo°o**

Derrière un grand bureau en bois précieux qui aurait pu représenter le prestige de son possesseur s'il n'avait pas été dissimulé sous des piles de parchemins et de feuilles, un blond à l'air calme réfléchissait. Il avait rendez-vous avec des amis dans une heure, et il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui demander. Hermione était enceinte, et Ron allait lui demander d'être le parrain de la petite. Elle naitrait dans trois mois. Ca ne lui ferait que 20 mois de différence avec sa fille. Le temps passait décidément trop vite. Un concerto pour piano de Rachmaninoff accompagnait sa nostalgie. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadre photo par-dessus une pile de dossiers « importants » et « urgents », et contempla l'enfant aux boucles blondes qui jouaient en riant aux éclats dans le jardin de leur maison de campagne, sous le cerisier en fleur. Callirhoé(2) Lily Malfoy. Elle était belle, parfaite. Tous les pères pensent sans doute ca. Elle avait des pétales blanc et soyeux plein sa chevelure d'or pâle, et des taches d'herbe sur sa jolie robe blanche. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où avait été prise cette photo. Quand ils avaient été pour la première fois passer une semaine dans cette petite maison de campagne charmante dont il avait fait l'acquisition en secret, pour faire un cadeau à sa femme. Elle était tombée immédiatement amoureuse du charmant cottage perdu dans la lande sur cette petite ile isolée au sud de l'Angleterre, tout comme elle avait craqué pour le chiot aux yeux vairons qu'il avait ramené le même jour. D'ailleurs sur la photo, derrière l'enfant, on voyait le chiot au beau pelage merle courir en tout sens pour attraper les pétales qui tombaient en suivant des trajectoires complexes. Il souriait sans s'en rendre compte. Oui, à n'en pas douter, tout était parfait. Que demander de plus…

* * *

><p>NOTES<p>

(1)Le Hibou Redoutable existe mais elle ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai décris. S'il y a des ornithologues dans la salle, vous pouvez faire un exposé sur ce majestueux animal si vous voulez =)

(2) C'est le nom d'une nymphe de la mer dans la mythologie grecque (et aussi le nom d'un personnage dans un de mes livres préférés.)

* * *

><p>J'espère que ca vous a plu. Que vous ne me détestez pas trop d'être méchante. Noweria, qui a lu ca en avant-première pour me dire si ca puait pas trop du cul, m'a détestée. Elle aime pas les fins tristes. Je lui ai promis qu'à défaut de faire de la guimauve dans ma prochaine fic, j'y mettrais plus de citron. Ce à quoi elle a répondu, je cite « ah nan quand tu mets plus de cul, c'est avec des larmes et à la fin ils meurent comme les saumons ». Je sais, c'est hors de propos, mais cette réponse m'a tellement fait rire qu'il fallait que je la partage. Désolé.<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu. Merci pour les éventuelles reviews, quoi qu'elles disent (vous pouvez me dire d'arrêter de faire des disclaimers improbables qui ne parlent plus de droit d'auteur, de ne pas insulter la glorieuse espèce des saumons qui combattent si bravement pour la survie, me donner votre numéro de carte bleue, me dire que je ne suis qu'une merde et que je devrais arrêter d'écrire pour le bien de l'Humanité… je suis pas difficile, vraiment =) )

J'ai envie de vous dire à bientôt, même si c'est une notion très vague et incertaine. A une prochaine fois, quoiqu'il arrive, parce que I'll be back !

Nella qui vous kiffe.


End file.
